wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Cro Threadstrong
Cro Threadstrong is a level 62 leatherworking vendor located in the Lower City of the neutral Shattrath City. See List of Shattrath City NPCs. He is known for yelling threats to the "fruit vendor," who has abandoned his cart of apples in front of Cro's leatherworking tent. Quotes * "FRUIT VENDOR!!! Your cart is still in our way! We will give you one more hour to move it from our area. Do not test our patience anymore!" * "Does this fruit vendor not value his life? YOU ARE RUNNING OUT OF TIME FRUIT VENDOR!!"' * "HA! I CRUSHED AN APPLE, FRUIT VENDOR! THIS WILL NOT BE THE LAST!!" The Vendor Question Cro Threadstrong is so well known for his irrational hatred for fruit, that an essay prompt, and essay, on the subject was made on the WoW forums. :Please assess the meaning behind the statement: ::"Does this fruit vendor not value his life? YOU ARE RUNNING OUT OF TIME FRUIT VENDOR!!" :Explain fully all possible motivations for the speaker feeling so strongly against the "FRUIT VENDOR" and what this could reveal about the speaker's true feelings regarding fruit. The Essay Responses were few, however, a brilliant essay was written by a Forsaken Mage named "Shimofuri." His essay was direct and dove directly into the mind of Cro Threadstrong in an attempt to unveil the reasons behind his hatred for fruit. ---- There are many non-playable characters in World of Warcraft. Some, like Thrall and King Magni Bronzebeard, are more fortunate than others, like Peasant Refugee. However there is one non-playable character (hereafter referred to as NPC) that may very well be the least fortunate of all. That NPC is the fruit vendor. The fruit vendor is being threatened by death, yet he appears not to care very much about his life, according to the speaker. Thus, the speaker may very well be threatening the fruit vendor because the fruit vendor ousted the speaker from his previous business, because the speaker is owed the equivalent of an epic flying mount in gold, or that the speaker has more subtle reasons for threatening the fruit vendor: his secret feelings regarding fruit. First, there is the matter of the fruit vendor forcing the speaker out of his prior business. The fruit vendor may have formed a trust with the other fruit vendors of the world, most notably Bimble Longberry of Ironforge, Shan'ti of Orgrimmar, and Nan Mistrunner of Thunder Bluff. It can clearly be seen that those three vendors are on Azeroth, whereas the fruit vendor from Shattrath is in Draenor. The fruit vendor could easily outsell the speaker at lower prices while in this exploitative trust. Once the speaker had gone bankrupt, the fruit vendor would raise his prices to extremely unfair levels. This is ample reason for the speaker to threaten the fruit vendor. Next, there is the possibility that the fruit vendor owes the equivalent of an epic flying mount in gold to the speaker. The value for this is 200 gold. The fruit vendor took out a loan from the speaker for that amount, 200 gold, in order to purchase his desired mount. The fruit vendor's plan was to use his mount to travel all over Draenor and sell his fruits, which would net him more money than simply selling his products in Shattrath. Unfortunately, the fruit vendor was not aware that training was required to ride epic flying mounts, which costs 5000 gold pieces. The fruit vendor could not purchase the training because he had no gold left, and he could not borrow any more money from the speaker because the speaker required that all loans must be repaid before another may be taken out. This left the speaker in the position to threaten the fruit vendor with death. Lastly, the speaker may secretly be feeling animosity towards all fruit. This would easily explain the speakers threat. The speaker hates all fruit, and the fruit vendor makes his living by selling fruit. This quite quickly leads to tension between the two. The speaker feels this animosity because once, when he was younger, he wanted to be an actor. The speaker was told by his instructor that he would need to work his way up the ladder of acting. One of the rungs on this ladder was comedy. The speaker went to a local comedy venue to perform. Unfortunately, the audience thought of him as a terrible comic, so they threw tomatoes at him. Since that day, the speaker has always felt extreme hatred for all fruits. In conclusion, the speaker has a numerous amount of reasons to threaten the fruit vendor with death. Whether it be because the fruit vendor exploited the speaker in business, or he owes the speaker 200 gold, or simply because the speaker hates the fruit vendor's profession, is irrelevant. The fact still stands that the speaker will kill the fruit vendor very soon if the situation is not rectified. Threadstrong, Cro Threadstrong, Cro Threadstrong, Cro